1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a teapot and more particularly, to a teapot with an adjustable tea infuser which can be positioned at a desired depth in the teapot.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional teapot with a tea infuser therein. The teapot generally has a body 70 having a certain depth, a handle 71 disposed to an outer periphery of the body 70 and a cover 72 which has a threaded recess 721 defined in an under side thereof so as to threadedly engage a tea infuser 73 therewith, the tea infuser 73 having a plurality of holes 731 defined therein such that tea leaves 74 can be disposed in the tea infuser 73 and are infused by hot water in the body 70. However, because the tea infuser 73 is connected on the cover 72 such that when the hot water in the body 70 is used and a water level of the hot water is lower than the position of the tea infuser 73, the tea made by the tea leaves 74 with be unsatisfied. Therefore, a user must add hot water all the time during making tea.
The present invention intends to provide an improved teapot which has a tea infuser movably disposed therein such that the tea infuser can always infused in water within the teapot so as to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.